Vehicle air bag modules with incorporated horn blowing switches are known. Some examples of such vehicle air bag modules are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,205 to Dunford, et al., 4,325,568 to Clark, et al., and 4,785,144 to Fosnaugh, et al. In each of the foregoing patents, a horn blowing switch is incorporated into a vehicle air bag module in such a way that the entire module has to be removed from the vehicle steering wheel in order to obtain access to the horn blowing switch.
For example, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,205 and 4,325,568 discloses a vehicle air bag module with a horn blowing switch connected to an internal, structural portion of the module. In each patent, it is necessary to separate the module from the vehicle in order to obtain access to the horn blowing switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,144 discloses a horn blowing switch incorporated into the rear of a vehicle air bag module. The horn blowing switch comprises a plate secured to the steering shaft behind the module, and flanges projecting from the module. The plate and the flanges are held apart by compression springs. Pressing the cover of the module moves the entire module toward the plate and compresses the springs. When the plate engages at least one of the flanges, the horn blowing switch is actuated. Access to the horn blowing switch requires removal of the module from a vehicle.